Learn Your Past to Protect Your Future
by Nicole444
Summary: When potential librarians are being killed Flynn Carsen and Eve Baird set out to save the remaining four. What they didn't expect was for the fourth one to have a history with the Library. Estella Kincaid has been hiding, not only from the Library but from those that wish to harm or use her. Now that she's been found will she follow them into the world of the Library or run?
1. Chapter 1

A white envelope glides under the door of an unassuming apartment and remains unnoticed for several moments. The owner of said apartment, a young woman, strides past the door and into the living room before she slowly backs up andstares at the  
left eyebrow raises slightly and then she snatches it up off the floor and rips into it with her small, gloved,skinny fingers. The white envelope has a blank white letter inside and once it'spulled out fancy glowing gold words appear. Itreads,  
"You have been selected to interview for a prestigious position with the Metropolitan Public Library." The young woman scoffs,stalks into the small kitchen and tosses the invitationand the envelope into the trash. She walks back into the livingroom  
and continues on with her original plan, binge watching Netflix.

The invitation is forgotten. The young woman moves on with her seemingly normallife, until one day that all changes.

Five exceedingly different individuals,yet somehow connected,show up on her doorstep ten years later and they turn her life in a completely different direction.

But can this young woman overcome the obstacles in front of not only herself but her fellow Librarians? And will her past come back to get her, or is she finally free?

It is said that to truly to move on a person needs to leave the past where it belongs. In the past. But what happens when knowing the past is integral to someone's future? Well, you just might have to look a little bit behind you.

* * *

Estella Kincaid is not only a human lie detectorbut anexpert on everything herbare skin touches. And yes, that does include people. Because of this she has secluded herself away in her apartment, which she only leaves for the necessities,and  
she orders whatever she can from the internet.

To protect itself, the Librarians, the Guardian, and Jenkins, the Library sent an invitation to Estella. Someone who can see not only an objects past but also a person's is a great asset. It's a welcome bonus that she's a human lie detector. But thatisn't  
the only reason. Estella is hiding, quite terribly actually, from someone and she needs all the help she canget to remain free. The Library protects its own, and it and Estella have a history.

The Librarians need to learn a bit more about the past to protect not only their own futures but the world's as well.

Are they up to the task?

Maybe not.

Shall we find out?

Of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

Hello. Thanks for reading my story. I am currently working on this story as well as my crossover one, a Doctor Who and Merlin story. Updates for both will be sporadic so please be patient with me. These stories are my babies and I love them, most of the time. I'm sorry if some words run together or if random spaces are in this story or my other one. I am writing on my phone and for some reason this site doesn't like that. If you know how to fix my issue please let me know. I have have tried almost everything I can think of.

If you want to review, comment, favorite, or follow that would be appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome, as long as you're not rude or cruel. Actually, I would love you forever if you did any one of those listed above. It would really make my day, but of well. On with the story!

* * *

 _ **Estella's POV- 10 years later**_

It was a normal day for me, and like all other normal days I spent it alone in my apartment on my computer doing my job. My job isn't all that interesting or glamorous but it does allow me to stay in my apartment all day and make money at the same time. I'm a web designer. I create websites for companies and small businesses and I design blogs and YouTube channels for the internet's version of Hollywood. I know enough about computers to be better than most but I am by no means an expert or a hacker.

Today, my task is to create a website for a new business in New Jersey. The owners already sent me pictures of their store and the information they wanted on the site, so this was a fairly easy day. My gloves fingers flew across the keyboard as I finished typing out the welcome page. I had just hit the last key when I heard a knock on my door. Unusual, seeing as I never had friends over, mainly because I didn't have any, and my neighbors never knocked on my door, even in an emergency. I close my laptop and make my way to the front of the apartment. The mystery person knocks again as I grab the rusted, old handle and swiftly swing the door open.

Five strangers are standing on my doorstep, two women and three men, all dressed in different styles. The slightly older two of the group look relieved to see me, while the younger three just look confused and a little lost. A man, one of the older two, who looks like a professor, speaks first.

"You're in a lot of danger. You need to come with us right now. People are trying to kill you and for your safety you have to come with us."

He he stopped his little speech abruptly because of the look on my face. Complete and utter boredom with a hint of laughter and my signature left eyebrow raise. They aren't lying, but there is something off about them. I already knew I was in danger, I already knew people were trying to kill me. He and the other slightly older woman looked a bit offended at my lack of panic and the younger three still looked confused. The slightly older woman it seems had had enough, as she speaks with an air of authority.

"Is this somehow funny to you? We were attacked picking up two of the others, you are the last one to be contacted meaning you're next on their hit list. So grab the essentials and let's move."

I cocked my head at her and raised my eyebrow higher. If they think this little scheme is going to get me to leave with them then they are sorely mistaken. Better actors then them have tried and failed to convince me to leave the comfort of my home. They still haven't lied to me yet though. But something is off, there's something that they aren't telling me and that makes me worry. The original speaker seems to sense my frustration and tries again to convince me of this "danger."

"You have been the hardest to convince. Why? I can see it in your face, you believe us, but you won't come with us. What makes us untrustworthy to you? Is it because we haven't told you why you're in danger? Is that it?" He somehow sees that his words have rung true and continues. "Alright, fine, here's the whole truth. I'm the Librarian, she's" he points towards his slightly older companion in exasperation, "the Guardian, and you and these three," he gestures behind him to the confused people my own age, "are potential Librarians. You're the ones being killed off and I am trying to prevent your deaths. So, now that I've told you everything I know will you come with us?"

He isn't lying. Oh what am I going to do? I do not do well around people, not well at all! It's been years since I have been around people for more than an hour at most. The professor guy and the stuffy professional woman said that people were trying to kill me, do they mean a new group is after me or the same people that have been for years? Do I really trust them to keep me safe?

"Alright, but let me get some things first." Oh, what am I getting myself into now.

I turn my back to them and walk further into my home leaving them standing awkwardly in my doorway. I grab the black messenger bag, filled with my clothes and some sentimental items, that is sitting on the counter and snatch up my laptop, phone, and both of their charging cords. I sling the messenger bag over my body, shove my phone into my back pocket, clutch my laptop to my chest and calmly walk out the door. With the locks clicking shut behind me I gestured for them to show me the way out and they took my hint.

* * *

When we finally ended up at the Library I was relieved. Relieved to finally not have so many people crushing in around me as we walked the streets and relieved to be away from the sheer loudness of it all. I was used to the quiet that my apartment and my earphones afforded me, I do hope to go home soon.

The Library is incredible and at the same time a bit intimidating. It's just like I remember it. How could I have ever been chosen to interview for a position _here,_ of all places. I look around and see different relics from times long past and histories long forgotten, I recognize some of them. My fingers itch to touch them and find out their secrets, but I reign in the instinct to rip my gloves off and start twirling through the aisles touching everything I can reach. I know the consequences of touching an item like these. The others are asking questions about the objects and about Bigfoot and Dracula, I ignore them for the most part until a question is directed at all of us by the professional woman, whose name I learned is Eve Baird.

"Ten years ago, each of you received and envelope inviting you to apply for a position here in this library, but you never showed."

"Ten years ago I was in a hospital." Stated the colorful, spunky redhead, whose name was Cassandra. The professor like guy, Flynn Carsen, inhaled sharply, winced and said," Right with you tumor. Um...synthesthetes rarely have all five sense involved. You've got full-on hallucinations and seizures, indicative of a frontal-lobe anomaly, oligodendroglioma. How big is it?"

"It's about the size of a grape. Which I really wish they hadn't told me, 'cause I used to really like grapes." Cassandra said sadly.

I patted her shoulder lightly with my gloved hand, trying to give her any comfort that I could. A man slightly closer to my age than the others, Ezekial Jones I think his name was, said "Are you.." The other man who looked like he was from the south and had introduced himself as Jacob Stone, looked at Ezekial like he was insane and shook his head slightly.

Cassandra replied "Not yet. Someday. Sooner than I'd like, but not yet. But I lived long enough to learn that magic exists. So, that's pretty cool." She finished with a smile and I wonder how she does it. Staying positive with a death sentence hanging over your head must be horrible.

Flynn gestured at Cassandra with his hand as he turned around to continue his stroll through the Library and said, "Very cool."

"Stone, why didn't you show up?" Eve demanded.

"'Cause I already had a job, family business." Jacob replied in his country drawl.

"I threw mine out." Ezekial laughed a bit. "It was obviously a mistake. I steal stuff. I've been stealing stuff since I was a kid. I'm not gonna get invited to work at a library."

"It is a magic library." Cassandra said happily with a tiny bit of shock at Ezekial's comments.

"Eh, great. It doesn't fill my pocket. I came here to find out who's trying to kill me." Ezekial stated flippantly.

"What about you? We haven't heard your answer yet. So, why didn't you show up ten years ago?" Eve turned to face me as she demanded in her commanding voice.

"Um... I tossed mine too. There was no way that I was going to drop the life that I had made for myself. I have a steady job that pays the bills, an apartment that I own by myself and I don't really like people to begin with. Working for any library, let alone _this Library_ is a terrible idea for someone like me." I shook my. "No, there was no way I was going to come for an interview _here_ of all places."

"What do you mean ' _here of all places_ ' and ' _this Library_ '?" Flynn asked seeming curious about my choice of words. This probably isn't going to go well, but they told me the truth so why not.

"I've known about the Library for a while. I know what a Librarian is and I know what a Guardian is. I've even been in the Library before, several times actually. I know what this place is, I have for a long time and I am not suited to be a Librarian. Not at all." I replied with an air of finality and a tiny hint of sadness.

They all were looking at me now, but none more piercing than Flynn. He was studying me intensely, like a puzzle piece that didn't fit, and it was just a little bit creepy. I know that what I said was probably a bit shocking but I wonder if Flynn or even one of the others can figure out how I know what I shouldn't.

"What?" Flynn spluttered. "How's that possible? No... I knew your name sounded familiar, the Librarian before me died just before he reached his third year, but the one before him... She was one of the longest lived Librarians yet. She had been a Librarian for sixteen years when she died, and her name was Genevieve Kincaid. She's how you know about the Library. So how are you related to her?"

Huh, he figured that out much quicker than I thought. I take a deep breath to steady myself, look around at their curious and waiting faces and I tell the truth, again.

"She was my mother. She use to bring me here instead a daycare when I was little and once I got a little older she would bring on some easy, low risk retrials and she showed me magic. I would come here after school all the time and I spent my summers here as well. I loved it here, but then one day a few weeks before she was killed I did something I wasn't supposed to. Magic has consequences and I unknowingly used it and paid the price. I haven't been the same since." I took another steadying breath. "But it's alright, I've learned to live with the consequence."

A few of the group had inhaled sharply at different points in my little story and now the only one not looking at me in pity was Ezekial. I hate pity. I'm alive and moderately happy, there are people worse off than me in the world so pity them, but I don't want nor do I need pity. I find myself grateful to Ezekial for not acting the way a normal person would, that's a strange thing to say, and I fear that the whole truth about me will make them all react terriblely. Maybe all of them except Ezekial.

It seems as if Eve has finally found her voice as she croaks out, "What was the consequence?" She looks afraid of the answer she'll receive and I oddly find myself wanting to comfort her but I push that reaction down.

"I'm sorry, but I've shared enough truths with you all today. This is something that I just can't tell you yet. Please respect my privacy in this. And don't ask what I did to cause the consequence either. I'm not ready to share that much about myself."

"Alright, mate. I can work with that. You respect my privacy and I'll respect yours." Ezekial was the first to respond, for which I was slightly grateful, and the others seemed to follow his lead and just nod their heads.

"Alright then...If magic's real, how come we don't see it all the time?" Stone drawled as Flynn opened a set of doors into a large, brightly lit two story room. He then made this speech about magic and ley lines and Excalibur, but I tuned him out because my mother made the same speech, glowy globe hologram included, when I was a kid.

"My job is to make sure that what remains doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Flynn paused and looked around at the four of us. "Like the people who tried to kill the four of you."

"The woman who tried to kill Stone had a snake tattoo." Eve stated.

"Serpent brotherhood an ancient cult bent on bringing magic back into the world. I've fought them before." Flynn looked thoughtful as he named and gave a brief description of the additional group of people trying to kill me, well me and three others.

"What did Professor Sheir find that pushed the brotherhood to kill him, then murder their way down the list?" Eve wondered aloud.

"Still vexing." Flynn said as he turned his back to us.

Jacob sifted through a pile of paper, picked up a discarded print out of a painting and asked, "Does it have anything to do with this painting?" The "Crown of King Arthur"?"

"What?!" Flynn wheezed a bit in shock as he snatched the page from Jacob's hand. "Crown of King Arthur? You sure?"

"Yeah." Jacob said and did this thing with his face that made it look like a frustrated blow fish for a moment.

"Crown of King Arthur was forged by Merlin to give Arthur control over the magic that he needed to build Camelot." Flynn explained.

"So the brotherhood wants to bring magic back, but they need the crown to control it. Cannot believe I just said that with a straight face." Eve sounded so sure of herself at the beginning and then slightly depressed at the end.

I snorted and then tried to cover it up with a cough, but Ezekial gave me a knowing look and smirked slightly. I stuck my tongue out at him and made my eyes look bigger and he just chucked. No one noticed our teasing exchange, thankfully.

Cassandra raised her hand slightly and said in confusion, "Um, why is bringing magic back bad? 'Cause magic seems pretty cool."

"Magic is cool, till warring nations drown each other in tidal waves of blood or use dragons to burn cities to the ground. Magic used well can be good, but a world of wild magic is full of chaos and suffering. I will begin by exa.." Flynn grabbed the copy of the painting from Jacob. "I will begin by examining the original painting."

"Well, I just said that I remember that it was called "the Crown of King Arthur." It's an unknown artist. I don't know where that thing's at." Jacob shook his head.

"Munich museum of history and art. Oh, I cased it last month for a heist, memorized the inventory." Ezekial butted in and I cocked my head at him and raised my eyebrow, he smiled slightly at me and shook his head. Flynn just looked at him like he was insane.

"That's why they were targeted. You were busy doing whatever Librarians do." "Saving the world a lot." Flynn interjected. "And they, the other Librarians," Eve gestured to us as Flynn muttered. "Not Librarians. I'm the only Librarian." "were the people most likely to find the crown. The brotherhood was just trying to wipe out the competition."

I scrunched up my eyebrows and frowned. "Um...I see how they," I gestured to my fellow potentials. "were chosen. Jacob recognized what the painting was, Ezekial is a thief and hacker, and Cassandra is brilliant. The few things I'm good at either can't really be applied to this line of work or have painful consequences."

"There it is again, that word, _consequences._ What are talking about? What is so terrible that you refuse to speak about it?" Flynn asked rudely.

I glared at him and shook my head. "I told you to leave it alone, to respect my privacy. But couldn't even do that for longer than ten minutes. I don't know you, maybe one day I'll tell you but that day is not today."

"Fine, fine, fine. But one day I will find out. This won't be a mystery forever." Flynn stated and I slowly nodded to show my reluctant acceptance.

"I say we beat them to it." Jacob said determinedly after a moment of awkward silence.

"Fair enough. Nobody tries to stab Ezekiel Jones in the back." Flynn made a face that looked like a cross between a cat running away from a water faucet and a person who just ate expired cheese.

"I've never been to Europe , so..." Cassandra said with a smile and a shrug.

"Neither have I. So...why not." I smiled slightly at Cassandra.

"Uh, first of all, no. Second of all, let's not refer to ourselves in the third person. Europe is overrated. And I work alone. So, if you'll excuse me Goodbye." Flynn ranted as he walked over towards the door. Eve had a determined look on her face as she followed him.

"Unh-unh. I got an envelope. The Library invited me to this party, and I'm taking them to Munich. Maybe we'll see you there. Do try to keep up." She finished standing in front of Flynn and patted him lightly on his shoulder before walking out the door, leaving a stunned Flynn behind.

* * *

 **Munich-a few hours later**

We're walking towards a normal looking building, larger than most and it seems to be pretty popular as there are people constantly going in and out.

"So, why are we looking for a Brit's crown in a German museum?" Ezekial wondered aloud as we walked towards the museum.

"To be honest I don't know the answer to that. Of course, I'm not a historian or a museum person so.." I responded with a shrug. "Maybe the Germans bought it or maybe they stole it. Who knows, I certainly don't."

"I think they stole it. It's what I would do, anyways." He stated with a smirk as we walked through the doors and down the hallways, I rolled my eyes at him but there was no malice in the action.

Several hallways and turns later lead us to Flynn. He was looking around for the painting and in his search didn't seem to notice our arrival. He muttered, "Hello," and then quickly walked off.

"What can you tell us?" He asked himself staring at the painting.

"The Crown of King Arthur. Artist unknown. Painted in 1146. Installed as one of the original pieces in this museum in 1546." Cassandra spouted off facts like she was handing out tic tacs.

"Look at the swords on the knights. Roman short swords." Jacob points out, like we don't know what we're looking at. Okay, I don't know what I'm looking at so it was kinda helpful. "Arthur has the equipment of a Roman Legionnaire. If the painter had firsthand knowledge of the Crown, this confirms the Roman hypothesis. Arthur wasn't Celtic, but Roman." Jacob, ever the historian, continues excitedly.

I tune out Flynn and Jacob as they ramble on about Arthur and Romans. I tend to tune people out a lot actually. It's a skill I've perfected over the years, and it allows me to be around people for longer periods of time. If I'm not paying attention to what someone is saying then I don't register if it's a lie or not and that brings my stress levels down.

I gaze around the large open room and notice that Eve has escaped off somewhere. I wish I was stealthy enough to make a strategic exit but, alas I'm clumsy and would most likely trip and fall. I only tune back in when I hear Jacob mention a problem of some sort and then he drops a bomb on us.

"The painting's a fake." Jacob remarks. "This color red is made from a dye called carmine, discovered in like the 1500's. Painting can't be as early as 1100's."

"Also odd it can't be moved. This frame's anchored into the beam. You'd have to smash down this wall to move it." Ezekial puts his two cents in and Cassandra follows his lead.

"One zero one one zero one zero," She points to some marks in the frame. "That frame you can't move, it's got a binary code engraved into it."

I take a small step back from the group and frown slightly. I don't fit in with these brilliant people. The only things I can use to help them will end up causing them to feel fear and resentment when they look at me. I'm always going to be the black sheep no matter where I am, so why not add the Library to the ever growing list. I take another step back and close my eyes, rembering the feel of my couch and the scent that wafts over my apartment on every Sunday when my neighbor, Sheila, cooks dinner for her family. I feel the cool of my buildings stairs through my gloves and the warmth that fills me from a bowl of soup. I can feel my nerves settle and my hands unclench as I slowly become aware of my surroundings.

Someone is walking me outside the museum, their holding my gloved hand and lightly pulling me along. For a moment I'm shocked at the contact, it's been so long since anyone has held my hand and when I finally open my eyes I see its Ezekial. He's been guiding me for who knows how long and for a moment I freeze. He jerks to a stop and then cocks his head at me.

"I'm alright...just spaced out a bit. Thanks for not leaving me behind." I pause and chew on my lip for a second before continuing. "Um, can I have my hand back? I don't really like being touched." For a split second his expression shows hurt before he masks it with a smile and drops my hand. I regret what I said immediately, but I don't want hurt anyone accidentally. "Sorry." I mutter, trying to make up for my words. He doesn't respond and we continue following the others. They never noticed.

We ended up standing outside looking at a sundial and I'm even more confused than before.

"There! Latin. The crown of the Celts lies seventy leagues to the great woods. And then there's some coordinates. This means The crown of King Arthur is real. And it's buried in the black forest." Eve pops back in and Flynn acknowledged her presence. "Well, where have you been? Some very exciting stuff's going on here." I'm glad Flynn understands this stuff and I find myself wishing I had never come here. I don't fit in with these people, I'm not smart like them.

So why do I stay?

* * *

We were all piled in a cramped car headed down winding tree covered roads. Us four potentials were like sardines in the backseat while Flynn had called shotgun and Eve was determined to drive. I'm not keen on being touched so it was a very nerve racking trip for me and when Flynn finally called out that we were close and it was walking distance from here, I was the first to tumble out of the car.

"Okay, I think, first, maybe we should probably just stop and snack and hydrate. I packed some sandwiches and some cucumbers and crackers and some delicious prosciutto." Cassandra said happily and with a bounce in her step made to follow Flynn.

"People are trying to kill us, and you brought a picnic." Ezekial said skeptically and Jacob shoved him for his rudeness.

"Cassandra, maybe when we get back in the car we can snack on your lovely picnic." I'm trying to be nice, and I can see it's working as she smiles at me and adjusts the straps of her backpack.

"We're on an adventure, traveling down bad roads in a crappy truck. This sure beats my day job..."Jacob paused as he realized where the sentence was going. "Of traveling down bad roads in a crappy truck." He finished awkwardly and I laughed. "I always call it the backwoods of nowhere. If that helps."

Cassandra giggled and Jacob fought a smile and Ezekial turned his head, but I could see his shoulders shake slightly. I'm proud of myself for making them laugh, it's been awhile since I've made anyone laugh.

A helicopter flys over our heads and we all stop to stare. Cassandra and I are gaping at it and Flynn just calmly, if a bit frustrated says, "The serpent brotherhood."

"They have a helicopter." Eve said in exasperation.

"Yeah." Flynn breathed out.

"Why don't we have a helicopter?" Eve questioned, as I nod along with her.

"Because we have a Charlene, who approved a budget for one rental car." Flynn gestured wildly with his hands and quickly said, "Doesn't matter, doesn't matter. We still have the advantage, because all the clues for the crown's location will be down here on ground level." Flynn tried, but his pep talk didn't make me feel any better about being close to assassins.

"They have a helicopter and are trained killers. You and I have a very different definition of 'advantage'." Eve retorted sarcastically.

"What do we do when they come after us? No offense Eve, but you're just one person and one person against who knows how many assassins. The odds aren't good."

"You'll be fine, I'll protect all of you the best that I can and if things go pear shaped then run, don't try to fight them unless you absolutely have to." Eve turned to look at us and then once the others nodded she turned back around and continued on the path.

Wandering around a forest is not my idea of fun, neither is being pursued by assassins but it is what it is. The other potentials are looking around, probably for clues of some sort, and I'm just looking around at the trees. For a place named 'the Black Forest' it's pretty well lit and almost happy looking. Everything is shades of green and brown and the trees are enormous, far bigger than any I've seen before except in pictures. I'm glad for my outfit now, a pair of tall light brown boots, dark wash jeans, long sleeved purple and gray striped top, a black infinity scarf, and my favorite pair of dark gray gloves, as a branch snaps back and hits my jeans. I've fallen slightly behind the others and as I catch up to them I see Flynn frolicking in a clearing and ranting about henges.

"This is unheard of in this part of the world." He says as he spins in a circle like a ballerina. "This is the second clue to the burial place of the crown." He gazes at one of the massive rocks and then a helicopter is heard overhead. I quickly glance up, as do the others and then Eve proclaims, "You solve this. I'll go stall them. I'm your guardian...for now."

Flynn point his finger at her and firmly states, "You're not my guardian." Then he pauses and looks us over. "Take Estella with you."

I freeze like a deer in headlights as Eve grabs my shoulder and spins me around to follow her. I frantically scramble forward and she lets go, thankfully without incident. We're running through the forest towards where the helicopter landed and I'm glad that I do my best to stay fit or else I wouldn't be able to keep up with Eve's pace. We duck down behind some thick bushes and start talking strategy.

"They've already moved off. We need to draw them back here. Crap...should have brought the thief. Hey," She paused. "I know you're not a thief but can you hot-wire a helicopter?" Eve looked skeptical and when it took me a moment to answer she started to turn and go back for Ezekial. But I chose then to speak up.

"Is a helicopter wired anything like a car?" Eve looked back sharply and her eyes widened a fraction before she carefully nodded. "Then yes...actually I can."

Her jaw dropped and I shrugged slightly, unconcerned. How else would I run away from home without being tracked when I had no money? You do what must be done to survive and if that means hot-wiring a few cars then so be it.

"Can you distract them so that I can get to the helicopter? Once I'm there I'll need a few minutes. It won't take me long but, I won't be able to protect myself while I'm doing it."

"I can work with that. You focus of the task and I'll distract them and protect you."

"No time like the present then. Ready?"

"Ready."

She nods at me and creeps through the trees and bushes along the clearing. I wait in silence and take deep breaths to calm my nerves. It's been years since I hot-wired a car and I'm not sure how long it will take to rig this helicopter. What if I'm too slow and something happens to either one of us or the others that are attempting to figure out the henge puzzle?

Eve calmly stalks out of a trees shadow and quietly takes down one of the men. Then she moves forward into direct sunlight and hollers at the assassins. They all swarm towards her and no matter how much I wish I could help her I have a job to do, so I run as fast and as silently as I can to the helicopter door.

Once inside I take off a panel underneath the controls and I start looking for the wires that I need. It's not set up _exactly_ like a car but they have their similarities and I can work with it. Finding the right wires is the hardest part, they are in odd places compared to a car, but when I do find them it clicks. My mind goes into autopilot from doing this so many times when I was younger and I lose track of Eve's fight. I shouldn't have done that.

I'm putting the finishing touches on my task when he grabs my scarf and yanks me out of the door. My task is complete but it's crude and I would have perfected it if given the time, but time is a luxury I no longer have. He throws me to the ground and kicks my ribs, _hard_. I'm gasping for air as he goes for a second kick but I have enough sense to roll away from his oncoming foot. I scramble to my feet and clutch my side as he laughs and strides closer. Backpedaling away I look to Eve for help but she's locked in a fight with a dark skinned woman and doesn't know about the man who escaped her previous beat down. He takes advantage of my distraction and tackles me, we both go down and I hit my head on a rock jutting out of the dirt and grass. He takes his meaty hands and wraps them around my scarf covered neck and squeezes. I can't breathe. I'm kicking my legs and flailing my arms but he isn't letting up. My hand grazes another rock and I grasp it like a lifeline, maybe because it is, and swing it as hard as my oxygen deprived body can. The rock hits home and he lets go. I suck air into my desperate lungs as blood drips down his forehead. He snarls and comes at me again, this time with a fire in his black eyes and determination written all over his face. I'm going to die here. His brutish hands go for my neck again but this time he touches bare skin, and just as his meaty fingers graze my skin his eyes roll back into his head and he falls forwards. I can feel his memories starting to take over and I'm losing touch with reality when his weight is shoved off me. Eve's blurry face appears and all I can muster is pitiful "run" before the darkness takes over and I'm lost to his memories.

* * *

 _A young woman is singing a soft lullaby to the small newborn in her arms._

 _A toddler stumbles and almost falls but the woman is there and she catches him. She smiles and whispers "good job."_

 _A small child is playing on the jungle gym at school. He falls and breaks his wrist. The young woman, slightly older now but still the same, hold him as he cries._

 _The child is older now, middle school age, and he's bullied. The woman reaches out to him and he pushes her away. He can hear her crying that night and he apologizes the next day._

 _The boy's father is never there, only the woman, his mother. She works long hours and the boy sees less and less of her as he grows older._

 _The boy is in high school now and he falls in with the wrong crowd._

 _He comes home with cuts and bruises but the woman isn't there._

 _The wounds have healed and the woman is home again, but something is different. There is a hole in their relationship and it's only growing with time._

 _The boy, a young man now, trudges through his front door and finds the woman dead on the couch. He sobs._

 _The funeral is small. The man goes back to the house and locks up her room._

 _He's only slightly older now and with the wrong crowd again. They steal things from local businesses and roam the town at night looking for victims._

 _His first kill is the man who bullied him as a child. He slits his throat._

 _The gang recoils from his bloodlust and they cast him out, but another more dangerous group finds him._

 _The dark skinned woman approachs him and offers him a job. He accepts._

 _His hands are covered in blood and he visits the grave once a year._

 _An older man is standing next to the dark skinned woman and he gives orders to find the crown, by any means necessary._

 _The clearing appears and he's bleeding. I look terrified and small as he comes at me for the final time_.

* * *

I groan as the after affects hit me. My senses are going haywire and even a whisper is too loud but the people around me aren't whispering, they're yelling. I can't make out what's going on but someone is carrying me and I'm very uncomfortable. I try to shift myself out of their arms but the mystery persons grip only tightens. I wince and try to will the consequences of my curse away, but that doesn't work. It never works.

It's been years since I've touched someone's bare skin and the after affects are just as terrible as I remember them. The blackness comes for me again and I try to fight but it useless. The dark tendrils of unconsciouses are wrapped around me and they aren't letting go. But just as I succumb to them I hear someone clearly yell out "you leave her alone!"

* * *

Stiff. That's how my muscles feel after experiencing flashes of someone else's memories. I attempt to stretch my arms but the movement is stopped abruptly by a pair of handcuffs. My eyes snap open and immediately fall on a well dressed old man, the same one from the assassin's memories. He smirks evilly at me and rises from his ornate chair. He calmly strides around the room and comes to a stop behind me. I stiffen as he places his hand on my shoulder and leans down to whisper in my ear.

"My, my you are intriguing. To incapacitate a man twice your size really is a gift. What makes that gift even more unique is that when he regained consciousness he was muttering about times long past." He finally let go of my shoulder and moved away, pacing around the elegant room. I breathed a sigh of relief, but was too soon.

"I recall hearing about a girl who could could see the past of anything she touched. The idiots searching for her couldn't find a bee if it stung them on the nose. You wouldn't happen to be that girl, would you?"

I shuddered and a few tears made their way down my cheeks as I turned my head away from him.

"That's all the answer I needed." He snarled. "You will be ever so useful to me."

"No! I will not be some tool for you to use as you see fit!" My voice is surprisingly strong but it's ruined by the tears and my sniffles.

He chuckles darkly and then opens the door. The dark skinned woman walks in carrying a dagger and he nods at her.

"What are you doing? What's going on? Get away from me!" I thrashed around and made an attempt at running but just ended up falling and taking the chair with me. She yanked me up and shoved me into the wall. I was still a bit dazed from the after affects but smacking the side of my head into the wall just made it worse. I'm leaving reality again when she slams the hilt of the dagger into the back of my skull.

* * *

I come to in a dank, dark, stone cell. I groan and then feel a chill on my skin. Wait. That shouldn't be possible, I was wearing long sleeves, gloves, boots, and a scarf so how is it that I can feel cold air on my arms, hands, feet, and neck. I crack open my eyes to realize that I'm sitting on a wooden bench and I'm alone. The sleeves of my shirt have been ripped off, my scarf is gone, so are my gloves and my boots and socks are nowhere to be found. Thankfully the handcuffs are gone but that isn't much of a silver lining. I can't move without having my bare skin touch something and that's a major issue. There's no way I'm getting out of here without help.

I can hear people talking and I focus on their conversation instead of my hopeless situation. Just as I tune in I hear a girlish scream and the sound of boxes hitting the ground, then nothing. I know the people are still here, I would have heard them moving past my cell, but they have toned their voices down considerably. I make a move towards the bars and freeze as I remember my bare feet. Sighing I lean back against the stone wall, making sure my bare skin doesn't touch anything, and I wait.

I'm not waiting long. There's a scuffle in the tunnel and then the dark skinned woman from earlier is unlocking the door. She smirks while I glare and another goon dressed all in black shoves Cassandra into the cell. The lock clicks back into place and we're left alone. Cassandra is apologizing, for what, I don't know, and she stumbles on a rock jutting out of the pebble and dirt covered ground. I act without thinking and spring forward to catch her. I steady her by holding onto her jacket covered arms and then the visions start.

 _Chains. Shackles. Pain. Prisoners._

I stumble and gasp as the visions continue with no way to stop them.

 _Murderers. Thief's. Blood. Bones._

I can barely sense what's going on around me but I can hear Cassandra panicking. I plead with her not to touch me as I stagger into the stone wall.

 _Torture. Death. Life. Regrets._

Its too much. There's no escape from the visions. There's no way out of this cell. This curse I was born with is going to drive me insane. I fall forward and my hands hit the wooden bench.

 _Loneliness. Loss. Captivity. Cruelty._

I drag myself onto the bench, bring my knees up to my chest and start rocking. I'm sobbing and jerking now. Every time my bare skin touches something a new vision takes over.

 _Handcuffs_. _Unconsciouses. Hatred._

"Please just make it stop. I can't handle it. I can't. I can't. I..."

I'm gasping for breath and I finally think it's over but my left foot grazes the wood and I just sob as another vision takes hold.

"Please, I don't know how much longer I can take it. Please just make it stop. Please. PLEASE!"

 _Insanity_.

 _Silence_.

A jacket is draped over my shaking shoulders as my legs are pulled out of my grap.

"Don't touch me! Please! I can't go through that again."

"I'm not touching your skin. You're fine. It's gonna be alright. Let me help you."

My mind has splintered a bit and I don't recognize the voice but he is true to his word and he never touches my bare skin. Somehow he slips a pair of men's dress shoes on my feet, lowers my legs down to the ground and guides my stiff arms through the jacket all without letting our skin touch. I'm a shaky, shivering, crying mess who at the moment is lucky to even know where she is.

"There you go. Just keep breathing. You're fine. It's alright, we're here. We couldn't just let them take you. You're safe now. Come on, just open your eyes for me. Can you do that Stella? Can you open your eyes?" He's not lying to me and that makes me trust him a bit more than I would otherwise.

I listen to the accented voice and take deep breaths as I let him talk me off the proverbial cliff. I crack open my eyes after a moments thought and lick my chapped and cracked lips as I stare at the man in front of me. He looks to be around my age and he has dark hair and tanned skin. I feel as if I know him and from his words it seems like he knows me, but I just can't place him. We're alone in the cell and there's a commotion going on in the tunnels outside. I cock my head at him and tuck my hands safely underneath my arms where they can't touch anything. Part of me wonders about the nickname, but that gets pushed to the back burner for now.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." I begin crying again and I shake my head quickly. "It'll come to me eventually, I'm sorry, I just wasn't prepared. I didn't have enough time to sort through the man's memories before I was stuck in here and then once I was in here there wasn't a way to protect myself and I couldn't get away. It was too much at one time. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I choke a bit as I continue to cry and the unknown man moves to sit beside me on the bench. He takes care not to touch my bare skin but he wraps an arm around me and pulls me close. I violently flinch but he holds firm and I eventually relax.

"You're good. You'll remember eventually...and when you do I'll tease you about this. You'll just stick your tongue out at me and tease me right back. I haven't know you long and I don't know you well but you're strong. You'll remember."

"Thank you. I'm glad someone has faith in me. And thank you...you know...for doing this." I look down at myself covered in his jacket and with his shoes on. He just smiles and tells me that he's just "awesome" like that.

There aren't any noises coming from the tunnels anymore and he asks me if I want to go check on the others with him. I nod and follow him out of the cell, through a part of the tunnel and into a large open room with a group of people that seem familiar in it. One of them is on the ground and he looks hurt. A blonde woman is kneeling next to him gazing at him worriedly. A vibrant redhead is kneeling in front of the injured man holding a sword. My helper and I come to a stop beside a man who looks like he would be more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt rather than the suit he's wearing. I don't immediately recognize any of them but it appears that they know me. The injured man notices me first and he smiles, a bright albeit pained smile.

"Good job Jones you calmed her down." He voice was normal but his tone was pained and he winced after he said "down."

"Um...about that mate. Stella here doesn't recognize any of us."

"Jones? Your name is Jones?" I asked confusedly.

"No, but my last name is Jones." He looked slightly hopeful, like having his last name would help me remember.

"There's this old Chinese woman that lives in my building whose last name is Jones. She keeps pestering me to leave my apartment. I'm not in my apartment now. I don't know how I got here. There was something about a painting and a crown...but it's all jumbled with the other memories. I can't...I can't separate them out. It's too much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

They all looked at me with pity, all except the newly named Jones, until an odd noise sounded. I noticed that everyone was looking at the sword in the redhead's hand and so I looked as well. It had blue twinkling sparks falling off it and the noise was coming from it. The injured man started speaking about death, about how he was dying and Excalibur, which I assume was the sword, was dying. He told the redhead that it could help her, that it could heal her. Heal her from what? Then the blonde woman says the name Flynn, it doesn't click, and the injured man continues to speak about how he's lost people and how it's his "time." He tells the redhead to touch it to her forehead and she appears to listen to him. I'm crying softly now for this brave man who is giving his life for someone else. I may not recognize him now but I wish I did. He seems like a good man. She's lowering her head to the sword when he slumps, dead. She changes her mind and shoves the sword onto him. Theres a blue light covering the injured man and then he's no longer injured and I find myself smiling along with them. Jones and the other man help up the no longer dead man and he seems sad that the redhead didn't heal herself. She tells him that he's already saved her and then he looks to the sword.

I really need to learn their names or remember them.

The healed man picks up the whimpering sword and murmurs to it. He gently lays it down on a shiny, pitch black stone and it melts into the stone like it was ever there. He looks over all of us and freezes at me. He walks closer to me and I take a step back right into Jones but instead of falling he grips my arms through his jacket and steadies me.

"I'm not going to hurt you Estella. None of us are. Do you remember what happened?" He's telling the truth.

"Bits and pieces. I remember a painting and a crown and a helicopter and then pain. So much pain. I recognize all of you, I know that I know you but I can't find the memories with you in them. I can't place who you are, the recent memories are too jumbled. Can you tell me your names? I don't want to keep calling you odd things in my head until I remember."

I can feel Jones slightly laugh behind me and then the healed man nodded.

"I'm Flynn Carsen." The healed man.

"Eve Baird." Blondie.

"Cassandra Cillian. Hi." The redhead waved slightly.

"Jacob Stone." The uncomfortable man said in a country accent.

"Jones, Ezekial Jones."

For some reason hearing their names finally kicks my brain back into gear. People at my door, people from the Library. I'm in danger, so are Ezekial, Jacob, and Cassandra. Seeing the Library again. The Black Forest. The helicopter. The assassin's memories. The disturbing old man. The cell. Bare skin. Helping Cassandra. Touching the ground. Pain. So much pain.

I gasped and gripped my head as the memories flooded back. Stumbling away from Ezekial I looked at them in shock.

"How could I forget all of you. How could I forget seeing the Library again after so many years. Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I...I remember now...you guys were nice." I was muttering to myself and the shaking was starting again.

"Kincaid come back to us. Kincaid. Estella!" Eve pulled me back by her yelling.

"Sorry." I murmur. "It's harder than its been in a while. It was too much at one time. I'm used to one at time with breaks in between but I couldn't escape in that cell. I had no protection, they took it from me. I didn't have any options."

"Estella, can you explain what you're talking about? Is this the consequences that you mentioned earlier?" Flynn sounded worried as he rattled off questions.

"Partially yes. This is a consequence from my mother. She messed with magic when she was pregnant with me and it caused this."

"What is this?" Flynn questioned.

"I um...I see either glimpses of somethings past or I see all of it. The only things I've found that this doesn't apply to is clothes, food, and any form of liquid. It even works on people, that's why I don't like being touched and why I cover as much skin as I can. If my bare skin is covered then it doesn't work, I'm safe. They took away my protection."

I close my eyes and bow my head, afraid of their expressions, but this secret isn't the worst. I pray that they don't question me anymore but it seems like Jacob didn't take the hint.

"You said partially. What else is there?"

I keep my eyes closed and take a shuddering breath as I tell them the story of my stupidity.

"When I was a child my mother would bring me to the Library during the summers and after school. I would roam the stacks and explore. I loved it. But then one day I got curious and reckless. I wanted to test what I could do on an artifact in the Library. So I took off one of my gloves and grasped the closest one to me. I didn't even care what one it was, I just wanted to know what it'd been through. But it backfired on me. I just thought that my gift/curse whatever you want to call it didn't work on the artifacts. I was wrong, very wrong. I still don't really know what happened but when my mother lied to me about how she felt and then my father lied about work and I somehow just knew that they'd lied...it's a curse. No one can lie to me, it's impossible, that's why I stay locked up in my apartment. I hate knowing when someone is lying."

A small hand grips my upper arm and squeezes I take a chance and meet the eyes of its owner. Cassandra. She smile slightly at me and tells me she doesn't care. She's telling the truth and it brings tears to my eyes.

"Thanks." I whisper to her.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Ezekial said unconcerned.

Flynn looked shocked and excited at my revelations and Eve just seemed unconcerned like Ezekial. Jacob however looked exactly like how I expected all of them to look, wary with a touch of scared. He'll never trust me.

* * *

 **An awkward plane ride and car trip later**

We pulled up to a building and waited by the car. For what I'm not sure, no one told me. Thankfully the others had changed clothes and Ezekial had stolen me a new long sleeved shirt, shoes, gloves, and scarf. Then a familiar white haired man walked frustratedly towards us. He was looking down at some papers in his hand and hadn't noticed me yet but I walked up to meet him. Just before he walked into me I placed my gloved hand on his and smiled as he looked at my face.

"Hello Uncle. It's been a while, hasn't it? I've missed you."

The corners of his lip turned up. "I'm missed you dear girl. It's very good to see you again. I should have realized it was you when I booked the airline tickets."

We walked together to the others and I just shook my head at their confused expressions and smiled at my surrogate uncle. He handed out the airline tickets in his hand to each of us potentials and Eve. Jacob was frustrated that this was the end of the line for us and Flynn just thanked us and said it wasn't fair or safe for us to be involved any longer. He looked pointedly at me.

"A life that would have been ours had luck broken just a little differently." Ezekial pointed out as he shook Flynn's hand.

"Mm Maybe not." Flynn sounded skeptical.

"So back to our lives." Jacob stated as he too shook Flynn's hand.

"Yep."

"Knowing that magic is real, knowing the world..." Jacob continued.

"Is so big. The world is so big. I mean, what if we can't just...move on?" Cassandra finished.

"It'll be hard. To move on from a place like the Library is something that few people have to do, but if anyone can do its us. We are potential Librarians after all, one day one of us will be the actual Librarian, but today isn't that day. So we move on...until that day comes." I tried to comfort her and it seemed to work. Ezekiel nodded at me in agreement, Jacob ignored me, and Cassandra gave me a slight smile.

"Well..." Flynn said awkwardly and then he turned his back and walked away with Uncle in tow.

We stood there in silence trying to find the right words to say goodbye. It doesn't seem like words could express how I feel about our short time together. I may have felt left out in the beginning and Jacob certainly doesn't want to be around me now but Cassanda, Ezekial, and even Eve seem comfortable around me. I've finally found my way back to where I belong only to leave again. Eve says her goodbyes first. She tells us that we did a good job, all of us, and then she makes us promise to be safe, we do. She makes her way into the Annex and we're alone.

This goodbye is going to be hard. I haven't known them long but my fellow potentials seem to be good people. Ezekial brought me back from a terrible backlash and he didn't judge me once he learned the truth. I'll miss our teasing and his kindness. Cassandra is sweet and even though she sold out the Library I understand. We share a kindred spirit and I'll miss her bubbly optimism. Jacob is smart and his knowledge of history and art is incredible. I wish that the knowledge of my curse wouldn't have repelled him because our conversations could have gotten interesting. I may not know every date or event that happened but I can see an objects past and that gives me an interesting perspective on historical events. I'll miss these three unique individuals and I hope that they'll miss me.

We're in the car and getting ready to pull out and head to the airport when Flynn suddenly slams his hand down on the hood of the car and shouts "New Plan." We all get out of the car as Flynn rambles on.

"Although I suspect it's the old plan. I'm just figuring it out. Open your envelopes."

"Our airline tickets?" Cassandra questioned as we opened up the familiar white envelopes to reveal an invitation to join the Library, just like ten years ago.

"Just as I suspected. We have a lot of work to do." Flynn sounds excited as we follow him into into the Annex.

"I think that this will be a perfect base of operations! We'll have access to the archives, if not the artifacts. And Jenkins here will teach you how to research and supervise your training as Librarians."

"What are you talking about? We do not train Librarians." Jenkins, Uncle to me, sounded frustrated and confused.

"Yes, and isn't that stupid? We take a highly intelligent, but totally unsuspecting, individual, drop them in a world of magic, and then expect them not to die before they learn where the toilet is." Flynn explains.

"That is how it's always been done." Uncle insists.

"Now that I'm Librarian, we're not doing it that way anymore. Meet The Librarianettes. No. Meet the Librarians in training, the L.I.T.s, my little lits. Yes." Flynn sounded proud of himself.

Eve sounded a tiny bit frustrated as she points out that we're not qualified.

"Then we'll qualify them. I'll still handle the big stuff. They'll handle all the, you know, slightly less-apocalyptic stuff. And this will free me up to find The Library and bring it back." Flynn gazed at a mirror as he finished explaining his reasons for keeping us around.

"That is impossible." Uncle still insisted.

"Oh, impossible! Pipsy-posh! Pipsy-posh, Jenkins! People keep saying that as if we don't eat the impossible for breakfast every day." Flynn ignores Uncle and turns to address us instead. "I'm offering you a life of mystery...and misery...of loneliness...and adventure. More than that, I'm offering you an opportunity to make a difference, to save the world every week. Twice before Friday. Are you in?"

"Even them?" Jacob gestures to me and Cassandra.

"Yeah." Flynn breathed out.

"Cassandra sacrificed her own life to save Flynn's. I trust her. And Estella hasn't done anything to hurt us or tried to learn our pasts. I trust her too." Eve firmly states and she means it, all of it.

"I'll give it a shot." Jacob says. "If we're helping people, sure."

"It will provide an opportunity to steal new things. I'm in." Ezekial sounds excited as he signs up.

"Fine. I've got enough people after me, what's a few more. I may find a way to be useful and it'll feel good to be home again."

Cassanda is crying as she runs at Flynn and wraps her arms around him in a hug. He smiles and hesitantly hugs her back.

"Hey, it's your library now." Uncle looks horrified. "At least this little part of it. And don't worry I'll be back to check on you in a few weeks. Try not to die." Flynn says as he walks out the door with Eve.

"Oh, joy." Uncle says sarcastically. He's acting just like he did when I first started hanging around. I smile at him and his gaze softens. He's the only family I've got left and it's great to be back here. I didn't realize how much I missed this place.

I walk over to Ezekial and chew on my lip for a second before I decide to just get on with it.

"Hey. I just wanted to say thank you. You know...for everything you did back in England. I really appreciate it. Not just the bringing me back from the edge, and comforting me, and stealing me some clothes, but for not caring about my curses. I haven't had anyone accept me as easily as you and that means a lot. So...thanks." I'm not comfortable touching people but Ezekial deserves more than a simple thank you so before I lose my nerve I wrap my arms around him and squeeze tightly before letting him go. He seems shocked for a moment but he quickly regains his composure.

"It was nothing. You needed help and I finished my part of the plan first so... And you shouldn't be judged for what you can do, you didn't ask for this."

I smiled at him again and Uncle gave me a knowing look but I shook my head at him and childishly stuck my tongue out. Uncle sighed and rolled his eyes but he did so good-naturedly. Uncle then starts in on a speech.

"Now, um, I know that Flynn is technically the Librarian and that I technically work for The Library Vis-à-vis, et cetera, et cetera, the Librarian. But I don't..."

Eve comes striding back through the double doors. "Really have a choice. These four will be using this as a base of operations, and I'll be supervising their security. So make yourself useful or make yourself gone."

Really Eve, come on. He cares he just has a hard time showing it.

"I suppose there's always the clippings book." Uncle relented

"What's a clippings book?" Cassandra questioned.

"Oh, child of the annoying digital age," I snorted quietly. "it is how we used to gather information about news stories." Uncle explains as he opens up a large book. "Each page has clippings from different sources, detailing a bizarre mystery."

"Well, we really don't need a book full of old newspaper articles."

"Oh, silly Midwestern person," I had trouble holding back laughter at that and Jacob glared at me as he heard my sniggers. "this clippings book is the Library's clippings book. Every night, there is a new page, new information about a new mystery happening that very day. Come." Uncle waves his hand at us. "Let's begin." After flipping a few pages he chuckles and states, "You will never solve this one."

It's great to be home


End file.
